youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Putther
This interview was conducted via YouTube Private Message on January 24, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Putther is a YouTuber with over 413,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I think it was in mid-2006, I was looking at videos of a computer game known as Runescape.. it was a time when video.google.com was one of the best video platforms on the internet haha. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I remember a Mentos Pokémon parody commercial, that was hilarious! I wonder if it’s still on YouTube… Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * That would be Donkey Kong Country and Super Mario World on SNES (Super Nintendo) I’d play it at my neighbor’s house until they kicked me out. Good ol’ days! Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Let’s just say I’d have a diamond crown beside my name if there was a leaderboard. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * Easily 300+ but I’ve recently been unsubscribing from channels that don’t upload anymore or I’ve lost interest in. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Tough to say, most likely a Runescape player. Perhaps Kids_Ranqe and Fat Wrecked (Rest in peace) The Angry Nintendo Nerd was one of the first as well. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos? * Me and my crew on Grand Theft Auto (TNWO) Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think YouTube should stick to their initial slogan “Broadcast Yourself” although some channels took advantage of that… Q9: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name GENGHISKH4NYT, and your current YouTube channel name Putther? * I used to stream on Twitch with the username GENGHISKH4NTV, I was known on PC as GENGHISKH4N. Putther was my PlayStation name. Q10: Was GENGHISKH4NYT your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * It was GENGHISKH4N, then GENGHIS KH4N, and finally “Putther” the name I was best known as on PlayStation. (GENGHISKH4N used to be my PC gamer name) Q11: When did you change your YouTube channel name to Putther? * Well over a year ago, several subscribers had a hard time spelling my name and I started to dislike the name in contrast to Putther. Q12: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * iDubbbz * Munchies * Aden Films * TorvestaRS Q13: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My favorite video would be beating a scammer in a 1v1, he was freaking out the whole time it was hilarious. Ironically, my least favorite video would be my most viewed video- “Kid Rages When I steal His Lowrider!” It was one of my worst “troll” videos yet it managed to go viral. Q14: What is your favorite video game? * GTA 5 Online. Q15: What is your favorite video game to record? * I think you know the answer to that question haha (GTA 5 Online) Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * My channel helps newcomers play the free aim setting. In GTA 5 there are two targeting modes you can play. Assisted aim (locking on) and free aim. I’ve made a free aim tutorial for beginners, and my status in the free aim community is quite known. Q17: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * I’ve been playing Just Cause 3 and recently completed Far Cry Primal. Great games! Q18: How many video games do you own? * One too many. I primarily play GTA 5 though. Q19: What made you want to upload mostly GTA 5: Online videos? * I’m a REAL GTA Player. I immediately bought a PS4 when I found out Rockstar Games remastered GTA 5 for Next-gen (PS4, XBOX1, PC) I initially started uploading for the sole purpose of showing my crew (TNWO) moments I had while playing. Q20: How did you become the Leader of TNWO? * I wanted to lead a crew that had a controversial, yet distinguished name. Q21: What is TNWO and what does TNWO stand for? * TNWO is The New World Order, the crew I founded in the summer of 2013. Q22: How did you come up with The New World Order as your GTA 5: Online crew name? * I wanted a crew name that was original without any repetitive words or letters (example: xxl GET B0d13D xxl) I thought The New World Order was nice and clean and sounded quite intimidating. Q23: How many members does TNWO have? * TNWO currently has 41 members, who are quite experienced at killing players in GTA 5. We believe in quality over quantity. Q24: How can someone become a member of TNWO? * You must join our recruitment crew TNAO. You can contact me on Twitter to join @PuttherTV Q25: What are your PC and setup specifications? * I used to be a PC gamer, old specs but an i5 6GB RAM, XFX HD6950 Black Edition Graphics Card. I do have a triple monitor setup though, which is pretty convenient when livestreaming. Q26: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * Hauppauge HD PVR 2 (It's not the best anymore) and Sony Vegas Pro for editing. Q27: Will you ever upload a Facecam or Face Reveal video? * Most likely, although I’ve done a highly anticipated foot reveal on Twitter. Q28: When did your YouTube channel get verified? * Around 65,000. I was fortunate enough to network with a YouTube partner manager who helped me out. You normally need 100,000+ to be verified, but I had several individuals impersonating my channel in the past. Q29: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * I always do, I want to ensure that the video is a slam dunk and good to go without any issues beforehand. I’ve had rendering problems multiple times where the video would be distorted halfway through. I would always recommend previewing a video before making it public. Q30: Do you make a living from YouTube, if not what is your occupation? * I was working in an office environment for some time, but recently resigned to focus on YouTube and my startup business. I’m currently making a living off YouTube but also working up a merchandise business that’s teaming up with a few youth organizations. Q31: What was your first job? * My first job was being a mover for office equipment. I had to load and unload office equipment and furniture from buildings around Toronto. Q32: What is your dream job? * My dream job would be YouTube and growing my side business. I'm starting a watch and bracelet merchdnaise business. Q33: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * I hope not haha. Q34: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then they're current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * I think that would be a crazy idea but at the same time I understand the amount of work there would be needed to do. Also an over saturated amount of play buttons for a smaller amount would make it feel too easy to accomplish perhaps. Perhaps bronze at 50k would be cool though! Q35: You currently have over 87,000 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I didn’t think I would hit more than 10,000 to be honest. I was just under 8,000 in the summer of 2016. Q36: You currently have uploaded 170 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * I actually have just under 500 videos, but most of them are archived live streams so I unlisted them. I don’t think I would have ever uploaded more than a hundred; I never really took that into consideration to be honest. Thanks for bringing that up! Q37: Currently your most viewed video has over 3.3 million views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views and would gain that many views 241 days after you uploaded it? * I never expected any of my videos to grow to such an amount. It really is amazing, and I’m grateful for each view. I still remember the day that video took off, every time I refreshed the page I would get a ton of views and subscribers. Quite an amazing feeling.. Q38: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * A million subs babyyy! Video goal? Not too sure about that, I’m almost at 10 million video views and I’m quite happy with that to be honest. Q39: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscriber goal was always 100k. I would always say 100k is the dream and my subscribers know that the #100kdream has been a long term YouTube goal of mine. Q40: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will be around for quite some time. Google will make sure of that ;) if not, I wouldn’t be surprised if they bought out the competition. Q41: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I would honestly love to make YouTube as my full time job. I recently graduated with a Bachelor of Business Administration but YouTube is definitely something I would enjoy pursuing as a career. Q42: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I don’t plan on it, although I’m always open to new things. I think it could be a cool way to network with others and meet new people. Q43: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * My best advice is to be creative in the content you upload, while engaging with your subscribers. You gotta be a genuine person when it comes to your channel, your subscribers can smell bulls**t from a mile away. Q44: What is the future for you and your channel? * I hope to move into new upcoming games such as Red Dead Redemption 2, Grand Theft Auto 6 (Hopefully soon) perhaps Ghost Recon Wildlands. I’m always open to new things, facecam live streams are definitely up there too! Q45: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * Nope. Never thought I’d be relevant enough to be interviewed on the internet to be honest. I do appreciate the opportunity nonetheless. Thank you! Category:YouTube Interviews